Otitis media is a group of inflammatory diseases of the middle ear, wherein acute otitis media (AOM) and otitis media with effusion (OME) are two main types of otitis media. It may be associated with hearing loss. In the present study, the long duration of hearing loss resulting from otitis media may affect a child's learning ability. Clinically, pneumatic otoscopy or endoscopy remain the standard examinations for patients with suspected otitis media. The diagnosis of otitis media requires checking local findings of tympanic membranes, and also evaluates the symptoms/signs of the patients by physicians.
For an example, AOM is an infection of rapid onset that usually presents with ear pain. In young children, fever, pulling the ear, crying frequently, poor appetite and poor sleep are common symptoms.
For another example, OME is typically not associated with symptoms. It is defined as the presence of non-infectious fluid in the middle ear for more than three months.
For another example, chronic suppurative otitis media (CSOM) is a long standing infection and sometimes with persistent drainage from middle ear. It also may be a complication of acute otitis media.
Therefore, the diagnosis of ear infection mostly depends on experienced physicians. It is very easy to have a misdiagnosis initially. The invention provides a database through quantifying pathological features of otitis media from the capturing tympanic membrane images. It may help the physicians reducing the risk of misdiagnosis by comparing the patient images with the database.